The Boy from My Dreams
by DreCruz
Summary: Blaine has had a crush on Sam for a while, but nothing too serious, but since he had a dream about Sam, he couldn't stop thinking about him. BLAM, this failed hahah
1. The Dream

_A toned, sturdy muscular body presses into me gently as I wrap my arms around them, a soft and firm pair of hands exploring my body as our lips clash together, the tenderness of their lips kissing my own. I wanted to see who it was, but my eyes were shut tight and I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing them. _

_''Blaine'' they whispered against my lips, I could feel the desperation in their voice as they whispered again ''Blaine?''_

_My eyes flickered opened, and I saw the boy looking down at me smiling. I couldn't see who it was since it was dark._

_''Blaine?'' he said, almost shouting. Suddenly, a beam of light flashed and before I knew it, all the darkness was swirling round being sucked out from the room like a vortex. The face getting clearer and clearer, his green crystal-like eyes, his goofy grin, his glossy blonde hair. Another streak of light hit my face, in unison with the boy shouting my name again ''Blaine!?_

_''When the boy shouted my name again, their voice almost sounded like a women. All of a sudden, I could feel my body trembling and shaking, the walls of the room slowly melting as the light started to chip away at everything. ''Blaine!?'' There it is again, a women's voice, it felt like they were frustrated._

_I could feel the body letting go of me and I found myself hovering over the room, seeing light taking over. I felt like a feather as I flew away somewhere, but I didn't want to leave the person that I was kissing. Before I knew it, I landed carefully on a bed, the surroundings looking familiar. ''Blaine!'' the voice bellowed through the room, my whole body started to tremble again._

My eyes lazily opened, as I need to squint, from the light hitting my face, almost blinding me. ''Blaine!'' I hear the women's voice as they start to shake me.''1 minute'' I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and rolled over to see a digital clock. It read 7:52.

I suddenly realised where I was, so I sat up, looking over to my mom, who was frowning, with her lips pursed in near anger, her hands on her hips, shaking her head ''You're going to be late for school'' she stressed out, pointing to the clock, before she left the room.

I immediately stood up, stretching and shaking out all the tiredness, luckily for me I was a morning person. I quickly picked out a white polo shirt, with red jeans and then put them on. I rushed to my bathroom and hurried to put on my gel in my hair, I usually take time to these stuff but I couldn't afford to do that now since I was nearly late to school. I couldn't help but think about my dream for a moment, how the boy smiled down at him, how our bodies touched and perfectly fitted into each other. I snapped out of it, since I knew if I started to thinking about it, I won't be able to stop thinking about it through the rest of the day. I brushed my teeth quickly then I glanced at the mirror for a second, just to check if I was ready then ran through the house, grabbing all the stuff I needed for school. After I gathered all my books, folders and random items for school, I looked over to clock before I rushed out the door, it read 8:12. I was definitely late, so I had to hurry up, so I wouldn't miss first period at 8:30, luckily for me I was very close to school.

After 5 minutes of running, I finally made it to the front of the school, panting, I breathed in and out, so I could get oxygen back in my lungs because of all the running I did. I slowly dragged myself to the entrance of the school, still breathing heavily. I make my way to my locker, turning the locker dial in my combination. I hurried up, putting all the books, folders that I didn't need until later, in the locker, leaving my English book in my arms. As I was about to close my locker, I could hear someone coming towards me. ''Blaine!''

I froze. ''Hey Blaine, how are you?'' I didn't respond as I recognized the voice, the same voice, which was in my dream.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself to see who it was. As I braced myself, the boy put a hand on my shoulder, patting it softly. ''Blaine are you ok?'' he asked, obviously with concern.

I nodded and turned around to face the boy, with my eyes still closed. I could feel darkness again as I tried to shut my eyes tightly. I slowly began to open my eyes again, seeing the light and the figure of the boy. My mouth dropped open, along with my heart.


	2. The Light

When I opened my eyes, I could see the same beautiful face, which was in my dream, those full lips pressed in concern, the soft tendrils of his hair, glistening in the hallway light, the same eyes that shone like emeralds. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I knew that the dream of Sam was just a dream but I couldn't help but wish it was real.

''Blaine are you ok?'' Sam said, still with his hand placed on my shoulder, firm. Sam was always touchy, feely to everybody, I was no one special, but I couldn't help but lean into his touch and feel the warmness of his hands, against the fabric of my clothing.

''Dude?'' realisation struck, as I remember I was still gazing at him

''Sorry'' I said as I snapped out of it, my eyes darting anywhere but Sam. Much to my dismay, Sam removed his hand and shrugged

''So, how's my best friend doing?'' I tried to distract myself by putting my English book back in my locker

''urmm I'm good, how are you?'' I said now looking inside my locker.

''I'm awesome dude, thanks for asking'' Sam said happily. I stand there looking back at Sam, it was quite awkward because ever since Sam helped me, to get over Kurt, I couldn't help but develop feelings for him, it wasn't serious but as it grew every passing day, it got harder and harder to bottle up my feelings. It got even worst since that dream because I can't stop looking at him now and sometimes I couldn't snap out of it.

I decided the break the awkward silence, by saying something ''so, did you need me or something?'' I asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, he looked so cute, when he did that, especially when he tried to concentrate ''can't I check on my best friend?'' I smiled at Sam, nodding giggling a bit

''Sorry, it's just awkward'' _Damn_, why did I have to say that? ''What's awkward?'' Sam asked, clearing confused.

''oh urmm I just had a dream'' I blushed in embarrassment, as I didn't mean for them words to come out, I tried to backwards away from Sam but he just stepped forwards

''What's the dream about?'' I shook my head, as I flushed

. ''I-'' I was cut off by the ringing bell for first period, _phew_ that was close. Sam frowned and waved bye to me, as he walked away, with his thinking face. I sighed, 'Why did I have to say those words and so soon already?' I mentally face palmed myself. I guess I couldn't really handle the tension.

I head my way to English, I had to hurry since, Mrs Smith, doesn't like to be kept waiting.

After from running from one part of the school to the other, I made it in time to her class. I was greeted at the door, by a frowning woman, that looked even more displease, and then she usually does.

''Blaine, do you have your book?'' Mrs Smith asked me.

Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, in the rush, of getting away from Sam, I totally forgot to take out my book from my locker.

''Well, do you Mr. Anderson? You know I do not like to be kept waiting.'' She said whilst she pointed at her wristwatch and tapping her foot in a hostile manner.

''I-I left it in my locker, can I get it, I forgot'' I said looking away from Mrs Smith scowling face.

''Ok, but you better hurry up'' I stand there, looking at her, raising an eyebrow, because she never usually does this, she usually kicks out the student from her class, the whole period.

''Go on, what are you waiting for?'' She said making gestures with her hands for me to run along.

''Thanks Mrs Smith'' I shouted as I ran across the hallways again, what is it today about time and hurrying up, I was really exhausted from all the running I did today and it was alone like 8:30 in the morning.

I started to slow down a bit, as I reached my locker, turning the dial in my combination to get to book. I grabbed the book and closed the locker quickly, before I ran off again to the class room.

When I was about to turn a corner, by accident I crashed into what felt like a big hard wall and I skidded across the floor then stopped with a halt.

''Hey, watch it, homo.'' I didn't look up as I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

''You better, not do that again or'' I suddenly, felt like I was being lifted up.

I felt my whole body, being crashed on to the lockers nearby, being grabbed my jaw by the jock. I didn't want any trouble, so I just nodded, swallowing in fear.

''If you bump into my, one more time or even touch me, you fag I'' He was cut off, by a smaller body than his, but bigger than mine, pushing him onto the floor.

''You, ever mess with my bro again, I'll seriously beat you up'' Sam! It was Sam, I slowly backed away, as the jock, ran away obviously frightened by Sam.

I glanced over at Sam, and before I knew it, he was walking towards me. _'Act cool act cool'_ I told myself.

Sam offered his hand; I hesitantly took it, wondering why he would do that for me.

''Are you ok?'' he said as he pulled me up.

I shook my head and all of a sudden I felt the need to cry because the only encounter I had like that was in the Sadie Hawkins dance in my previous high school, before Dalton.

''Come on, dude, why don't you spend my free period with me, you can skip your class'' he said, as he pulled me into a hug.

I let myself be pulled into the hug, but I didn't return it because I felt so vulnerable. Instead I just rested my head on Sam's chest, sighing. Sam was, for hard as his muscle was, remarkably comfortable. I felt the warmness radiating off Sam, I felt so comfortable with him, even though I accidently told him about the dream.

Sam rubbed my back and I had to stifle a groan because I was so close to Sam at this moment.

Then I realised something about my dream.

The dream was a metaphor for _Sam being the light of my life._


End file.
